No Name
by Corration
Summary: This is a story with the cooperation of Friend Killer96. It was his concept from one of his stories that let me expand it. I would like to thank him for his permission. Jewel is a lonely bird that doubts she could ever find anyone of her kind until one night in the club. But she does, for one night. The only problem is that is anyone going to believe her?
1. A Night Out

A female macaw entered the crate-made club with a picnic blanket serving as a roof for the first. Her parents had always said that she was too young to come to club such as these. They always warned her of the male birds just trying to subdue her to get, as her father put it, some action. A year ago, that all changed. She had isolated herself for a week after she found that both her parents had hit a high-electrical wire two miles out from where they lived. They died instantly, smelling like brunt feathers.

Jewel was a Spix's Macaw, one of the rarest birds in Rio. They were brilliant blue birds. Like her mother, her feathers were a sky blue color that reflected brilliantly under the sun. Her glistering eyes matched her feathers. Her beak was smaller than a male's beak and had a charcoal black color to it. The comparison between her and a male Spix's Macaw was just comparing her to her father. That was the only male she knew of, before he died. She was an only child. Her parents always said that they named her Jewel because she was as precious as a Jewel and rare to find.

They were right. She hadn't met any other male that she knew of. Several times, she thought she did, but it turned out to be a Lear's Macaw or a Hyacinth Macaw. She had always thought that her parents were kidding about why they named her Jewel, but when she was three years old, she figured out why.

Now, with her parents gone, she was the only one. She felt that she owed it to her parents to meet someone new and special. Her mother had always said that finding a special male would be hard, but it would be worth it at the end. Probably finding one in a club wasn't the best idea, but her options were slim. Finding someone of her own kind was hard. Finding someone of her own kind that would be special to her would be impossible.

Luckily, she wasn't alone.

"Hi, Jewel."

Jewel turned her head around and smiled.

"Hi, Celina."

During her confusion of birds looking like Spix's Macaws, Jewel meet a lot of female birds and befriended the ones she liked. Celina was a Lear Macaw with green eyes. Yellow feathers surrounded her eyes and lower part of the beak, which was usual for Lear's Macaws. Her dark ocean blue feathers were brushed smoothly, and the feathers on the top of her head were curled down, looking like a blue outline of a hair bun. She had only one relationship in her life. It was childish and lasted only for one week. She never found another relationship after that. It had been a year since her breakup, but tonight would be different. She would find someone, and if he was close enough to what she was looking for, it was good enough for her. Celina looked towards the dance floor.

"There're a lot of handsome males in the dance floor."

Jewel looked at the dance floor, which was in front of the stage that was located on the other side of the large bird-size room. She faced Celina, who was looking back at her with a smile.

"What?" asked Jewel in curiosity.

There was a short pause, and after Celina realized Jewel still didn't get it, she sighed.

"Jewel, since when have you seen a Spix's Macaw?"

Jewel shook her head.

"I know what you're saying, but-"

"Listen Jewel. You're the only Spix's Macaw I know of. If I knew of others, especially males, I would've have told you."

"Are you saying I should find another type of bird?"

Celina sighed,

"Don't take it the wrong way, but I just want you to find someone that makes you happy."

Jewel stared at Celina, processing what she said. Jewel smiled.

"Thank you, Celina."

Celina put a wing around Jewel's shoulder.

"C'mon, girl. Let's have some fun."

"Excuse me."

The two girls turned away from each other and faced a male macaw standing in front of him. He appeared very masculine; not only in appearance but also in the way he talked. He had navy blue feathers and light brown eyes. He had a different shade of yellow feathers that contrasted with the light brown color of his eyes, meaning he was a Lear's Macaw. Celina smiled.

"Hello."

The male grinned at her.

"Miss, can I ask what's your name?"

"Oh," blushed Celina. "It's Celina."

"Celina. You know where that name comes from. It means rose. It's a very nice name for a beautiful bird."

Celina's blush deepened.

"Th-thank you…um…"

"Oh, yeah, my name. It's Ramon."

"Oh. Hi, Ramon."

"So, Celina, would you like to dance with me?"

"Well, I-" she started, looking back at Jewel.

"It's okay, Celina," said Jewel. "You go have fun."

Celina smiled at Jewel.

"Thanks Jewel."

She faced Ramon.

"Alright. Let's go, Ramon."

The two birds left Jewel standing near the entrance. Jewel watched as Celina and the other bird disappeared into the dance floor. She wasn't worried about Celina. Jewel knew how to defend for herself when she was attacked, and Celina was the one who showed her how to defend in a fight. Jewel was highly confident Celina could define for herself.

Jewel looked around and noticed some tables. They were wooden, miniature tables made for dolls. The chairs, which were made of wood, were actually small stools since a chair with a back rest would curl-in birds' tails. She walked over to the nearest open one and sat on one of the stools. She looked at the dance floor and then looked around her, noticing she was the only one sitting down.

"I sit out like a long, yellow banana in a tree of small, green bananas."

Jewel looked back at the dance floor and then looked down at the ground.

"What am I doing?" she mumbled to herself. "I won't find a mate here. I'll just call it a night."

"Hello," someone said in an accent.

Jewel flinched at the voice and looked up. A blue bird stood indirectly beside her.

"Oh, you scared me."

"I'm…sorry, I guess. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," breathed Jewel.

Jewel was able to quickly sum up the bird's appearance. The bird was the opposite sex she was. He had dark ocean blue feathers and light yellow-orangey eyes that almost looked transparent, like November's gemstone. His feathers along his neck were not thoroughly combed, and he had a large, black beak, which was darker than her beak. She curiously looked at him. The male got nervous.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Jewel blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just... What kind of bird are you?"

"I'm a Spix's Macaw last time I checked."

Jewel's eyes widened.

"A male Spix's Macaw?"

"Ye-yeah," the male answered confusedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry again. I just have never seen one before, besides my father."

"Oh. I'm new here. I come from the States."

"You're from America?" wondered Jewel.

The male nodded.

"I've lived there for some of my life. All I remember from my childhood was taken by poachers and then to a truck driver. I don't know how, but my cage fell of the truck, and the person who took care of me found me. I was lucky she helped me out, because I would've died."

Jewel narrowed her eyes.

"A human helped you out," she said dully.

The male flinched.

"Yo-you don't like them?"

Jewel shook her head.

"Not very. Because of their wires that they used to get power, my parents are dead."

The male looked down, thinking. He then looked back up to Jewel.

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up."

After seeing complete sorrow in his eyes, Jewel lightened her expression.

"Oh, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm just-"

"It's okay."

Jewel smiled.

"By the way, my name is Jewel."

"Jewel? Nice to meet you. I'm B-"

"FIRE!" echoed a voice in the club.

The two Spix's Macaws looked towards the stage to see that indeed fire had appeared, and it was spreading fast. A massive crowd of birds made their way towards the exit, which was the same way they entered into the club. The male looked at Jewel in panic.

"C'mon. We need to get out of here."

Jewel shook her head.

"I can't leave. I'm here with a friend. She went dancing with some guy. I have to find her."

"Trust me, Jewel. She'll be fine. We need to-"

The blue bird was interrupted by a snapping sound from above them. He glanced up to see a piece of burning wood tearing through the thin picnic blanket. He quickly pushed Jewel aside as he jumped in the opposite direction from where he pushed her. The burning wood fell onto where they previously stood. Jewel coughed as a black cloud slowly engulfed the room. She then felt the presence of someone behind her and looked up. Celina was towering over her.

"What are you doing, Jewel?" she said in a panic tone. "We need to go."

Celina offered a wing to help Jewel off the floor. Jewel took it and quickly got to her feet. She then looked around.

"Where's the bird you were with?" asked Jewel.

"That asshole took off. Now, c'mon. Follow me."

Celina took off towards the exit. Jewel followed her, but soon her cough got the best of her. She slowed down, trying to not cough. She was only inches away from the exit, around ten to be exact. Unaware to her, a weight of burnt materials was about to go through the fabric above her. She soon heard a tear above her and looked up to see the weight of burning composites falling towards. They weren't big, but they were still deadly. Jewel knew this would be it for her, but a figure soon pushed her out of the way and out of the building.

Once safely outside, Jewel looked up to see who saved her life. The figure stood behind her, smiling down at her.

"I'm glad you're safe."

Jewel recognized her savior. It was the Spix's Macaw she met. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you..."

The smoke had really gotten to her. The male Spix's Macaw was the last thing she saw before closing her eyes and fainting.


	2. Didn't You See Him

The bright circle in the sky had risen from its slumber from underneath the horizon. The morning birds, those that could, chirp in blissfulness for that another day had started. The once shady jungle was lightened up by the morning rays. Unfortunately, it did not wake all too promptly. After an hour of the sun being up, Jewel slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust her vision and saw herself in a den. It was a tree den, meaning she somehow made it back. But she didn't remember flying back to the jungle. In fact, why was she in a tree den? She didn't nest in one. As she sat up, memories of yesterday's events flooded her mind: the club, her friend, the short isolation, the fire, the chaos…and that blue bird. The last thing she saw was his face. He seemed worried about her and… What if this was his den? It would make sense, since he saved her. What if he took her to his home? For now, there was no one here except for her. She would wait until he got back to thank him. So, another question popped in her head. To her, he was just a stranger. What if…

"No," she mumbled. "He wouldn't have slept with me…I think. He did bring me to his den…unless it is an abandon one and he just left."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Dammit."

She sighed.

"Oh, well. All I can do is wait to see-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bird landing in the den. The blue-feathered bird carried a mango in its talon. Jewel stood to her feet as the bird confronted her.

"Celina?"

The Lear's Macaw smiled.

"Hey Jewel. It looks like you're feeling better."

"Oh…yeah, I am… Uh, what happened yesterday?"

"Oh right. There was a fire."

"I remember there being a fire, but I mean after the fire. How did you find me?"

"You are one lucky girl. A pink flamingo found you outside the fire, fainted. I recognized you and asked the flamingo if he could take you to my den. He agreed, and that's basically it."

"A…a flamingo?"

"What is it, Jewel? Terrified of pink birds?"

Celina giggled a little, but then she noticed Jewel's confused face. She stopped.

"Um, what's on your mind girl?"

Jewel looked around the den and then faced Celina.

"Celina, um, did you see a blue male, who looked like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Another Spix's Macaw."

Celina thought about it.

"Can't say that I did… Wait! You met another Spix's Macaw?"

Jewel nodded.

"Yeah. It was…it was wonderful to see one."

Celina gave Jewel an unsure look.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Celina, c'mon. You must have seen him? Dark blue feathers and amber eyes. He stood out."

Celina shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry."

Jewel sighed.

"If there was another chance to meet him…"

Celina looked at her saddened friend. Her conscious gave in to help Jewel out.

"Well, did he tell you his name?"

Jewel shook her head.

"He was going to, but then the fire... If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive… Are you sure you didn't see him? How about anyone else?"

Celina shook her head.

"I didn't see anyone."

Celina thought a little bit more and smiled.

"But maybe that flamingo that found you did."

Jewel's hope radiated off her blue eyes.

"The flamingo who helped me. Of course."

Celina nodded happily.

"We can go after we eat something. I think he's nearby the creek or river. Well, I'm not totally sure, but he's somewhere near water."

Jewel smiled.

"This is great. I'm so excited that I'm not that hungry."

"You better eat," Celina said in a sarcastic and serious tone. "I didn't go out of my way to get this mango so that it wouldn't be eatened."

Jewel contently looked at her friend. The two birds walked up to the mango and began feasting on it.

* * *

A Scarlet Macaw was on his knees, crying. His tears mostly hit the cement, but a few managed to sprinkle on his colorful wings. His mate stood beside him, patting him on the back.

"There, there, Dante."

"Why? Why?"

In front of them were the burnt ruins of the club. Dante had gotten word his club had burned to the ground early in the morning. Just to wake up with horrible news was just…horrible. He looked up at his mate with his teary, greenish eyes.

"But this club… It was special to me. Remember, Janice? It was where we first met."

Janice contently smiled.

"I remember. I was being harassed by that guy, and your father and you came up, and you kicked that guy out."

"Now, it's all gone. I'm just like my grandfather. Always unaware of the danger."

"But Dante, it wasn't your fault. From what they told us, fire fell from above the club, and someone did find a cigar. It was humans who did this; not you."

"Yeah," sniffled Dante. "You're right."

Dante got up to his feet and continued to look at the ruins.

"Yeah. I'm just…going to miss this place."

Dante looked around from where he stood. The club that was hidden in an ally had brought joy to him and birds in Rio. Now, it was just a pile of white ash and burnt wood. The irony was that it was a human who started the fire and a human who ended the fire with a bucket of water. At least, that was what the birds told him.

"Let's go home, Dante."

Dante nodded.

"O-"

Something caught his attention in the pile of debris. He walked over to the peculiar thing and moved around some of the cold ash to get a better picture of this weird structure. Everywhere, the ash was flat, but in this spot, it formed a hill. Dante moved the ash and gasped. He turned towards his worried wife.

"Honey, get someone fast. I…I think I found someone."

The victim was mostly burnt, but there was a tiny area that could tell who the bird was. Dante plucked a feather out as his mate took off and held it up towards the sun. The blue feather glittered in the sunlight.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't see a blue bird like me?" asked Jewel again.

The male pink flamingo shook his head.

"Nah."

Celina had spotted the flamingo in the shadows of a river. He was with a small flock of both male and females. Jewel and Celina had pulled him aside on the shore to speak with him, asking if he saw a male Spix's Macaw.

"But…but he pulled me out. You must've seen him."

"I'm sorry, but the only Spix's Macaw I found was you. You seemed to had fainted. I don't know how you managed to survive, but you are a lucky bird."

Jewel sighed and looked down. Celina looked up at the flamingo.

"Thank you for your time. C'mon, Jewel."

The two blue birds took to the skies as the flamingo returned to his flock to enjoy the water massaging his feet. Celina looked over at her friend as they flew. It looked like Jewel's hope had died out. Being the friend she was, Celina wasn't going to give up.

"Jewel, just because he doesn't know means that we can't find him."

Jewel looked over at Celina.

"Do you know anything about him?" continued Celina.

Jewel tried to remember.

"He did tell me he came here with his owner."

Puzzlement took over Celina's face.

"Owner? Is he…a pet?"

"I didn't really want to make fun of him because he was probably the only male I would see, but yeah, he's a pet."

Celina thought about it.

"Well, then, there's no question about it. He's in Rio."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's a pet. Pets don't live in the jungle; they live in Rio. We can just check around Rio."

"But Celina, how will we find him? For all we know, he could be inside a building. On top of that, Rio is massive. It will take us all day to find him."

"Je-Jewel! C'mon, girl! This might be the only bird of your kind, and it seems that you like him, seeing that you're wondering where he's at."

Jewel slightly blushed.

"Don't give up, Jewel."

"Celina?" smiled Jewel. "Thanks."

The two birds headed off to Rio in hopes of finding this mysterious bird. Little did they know that a collection of birds gathered around the burnt club to identify the dead blue-feathered macaw.


	3. The Search Party

The city of Rio was a marvel to feast the eyes on. Being one of the major cities of Brazil, Rio was home to many events, including the 2016 Olympics. However, it would also hold the World Cup two years earlier. Tourism was what let this city grow into a thriving city, and it was the city of Brazil that served as a gateway for some to experience Brazil for the first time. Upon arriving directly above Rio, Jewel and Celina decided to split up. Jewel pointed out they would cover more ground. Upon their arrival above Rio, Jewel decided to split up.

"Split up?" wondered Celina as she flapped her wings.

"Rio's big," stated Jewel. "We can cover more ground that way."

Celina was still uncertain their cause was a good one.

"But Jewel, you heard the flamingo said that he did not see a male Spix's Macaw, and if there was, word would've spread."

Jewel stopped in midair as she flapped her wings and faced Celina.

"Are you saying I just made it up?"

"No, no…"

Celina sighed.

"You're right, Jewel. I'm sorry. Just because no one has seen him doesn't mean he's not here. He could be with his owner."

"Celina, you're my best friend. I wouldn't make this up. I saw what I saw."

"Yeah. You're right about splitting up. We'll cover more ground. I'll check the beach and the fruit stalls."

"Okay. I'll check the other parts and some hotels."

The two females parted. Celina was deep in thought as she headed towards the beach. Jewel claimed that she saw this blue macaw. She claimed that she did, but no one else that she knew of said that they did. And even if a stranger heard about this male Spix's Macaw, word would spread. It wasn't common that a male Spix's Macaw was spotted. Jewel was the only common one most birds in Rio knew of. Jewel had become a gem of the jungle in that sense. She was a beautiful bird, and most would fling at the opportunity to have her, if it wasn't for her temper and hostility towards mating with other types of birds. Jewel was a gem alright; a red gem.

Celina sighed. She did not know what exactly what she was looking for. Jewel had instructed her to find a male Spix's Macaw, but all she imagined was just a masculine version of Jewel. Of course, Jewel mentioned he had amber eyes and his feathers were dark blue, but that was all his description was being based on. Celina figured he would be a tad taller with feathers not as straight as Jewel's feathers. With some birds, puffy feathers were important for attracting mates, and probably, that was the case with the Spix's Macaw.

Celina had made it to the sandy tourist beach. She landed on a red and white striped beach parasol and looked out at the sea. The ocean breeze tickled her feathers. She closed in her eyes to soak in the aroma of the waters. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, this is nice."

She soon noticed a flock of seagulls surrounding something. It seemed they were fighting over some hotdog buns tourists accidentally dropped. Celina half-closed her eyes.

"Scavengers."

She then heard a pair of wings near her. She turned around to see a female Scarlet Macaw land beside her.

"Well," she huffed, "it seemed I didn't need to go far."

The Scarlet Macaw was just a regular female scarlet macaw. She had the standard red, blue, and yellow pattern. She had hazel eyes and a shiny, smooth beak. The female macaw carried a sadden expression, which meant this stranger had bad news on her mind.

"Hello," said Celina, being polite. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes. My name is Janice. I'm the club owner's mate."

"The club owner's mate? Which one?"

"The one that burned down yesterday night."

Celina tilted her head slightly down.

"I'm sorry. It was a fun club. It was horrible that it caught on fire."

"Thank you. My mate is taking it real hard, because that was the club where we first met."

"Then it must had been really special."

"Yes, but I'll always have the memories of that place. Besides, I was wondering if you could come with me."

"With you? Why?"

"I know it's weird for a stranger to randomly ask this, but you're the closest blue macaw I bonked into. See, this morning, my mate found that someone did not make it. It was a blue macaw."

A blue macaw, thought Celina.

"Was it a Spix's Macaw?"

"A Spix's Macaw? You mean like that one aggressive bird. Jewel, I think."

I agree with you there, Janice.

"Yeah," Celina said.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen Jewel personally, so I don't know what she looks like. My friend told me about her though."

"Oh."

"So, could you come with me?"

Celina thought about it. It was a bad feeling to think that this was the bird Jewel was searching for. However, it would put the mystery to rest, though it would break Jewel's heart. Jewel mentioned the bird had dragged her out into safety, but what if he went back inside to see if anyone else needed help? What if he was a caring bird that would let no one die, even if it meant giving up his life? He would toss fear aside to save those who needed help, and Jewel was just one of those who did need help. What if…that was him? Celina faced Janice.

"Alright. Lead the way."

The Lear's Macaw and the Scarlet Macaw took off towards the ally the club was in.

* * *

Jewel had grown exhausted from flying. She had searched all the hotels and some of the landmarks in Rio, but she had no luck. Also, she didn't have a full night's rest, so that added onto her being tired. She landed under a tree's shadow in the park named Passeio Publico. The park seemed tranquil today as tourists and natives walked around with family, friends, or by themselves. From the base of the tree, Jewel saw a group of pigeons surrounding a lady on a polished bench. She was throwing bread crumbs. Jewel shook her head in disappointment. To her, pigeons were inferior birds. They proclaimed to be free, yet the scavenged the scraps of food humans left behind. She was about to turn away when she noticed something. Next to the old lady was the blue macaw she was searching for. It was the male Spix's Macaw she met at the club. Excitement filled her eyes. She squawked happily, hoping he would hear it. He did hear her and looked in her direction. Upon seeing her, he smiled and hopped down from the bench. He walked across the walkway and to her and joined her under the tree.

"Hi," he said joyfully.

"Hi," Jewel quietly said.

The blue macaw chuckled.

"You seemed so nervous."

He was right. Jewel was talking like iof she was a teen girl meeting one of those Twilight male actors. Jewel cleared her throat and fully faced him.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's alright," he said. "I kind of like it."

This brought a blush on Jewel.

"Oh," she smiled.

"What are you doing in Rio? Just passing by?"

"…Yeah," she lied. "I just…took a break from flying. It's wonderful I bonked into you."

The amber-eyed male blushed.

"Oh…well…"

Jewel giggled.

"Guess I'm not the only one nervous."

The male macaw's blush deepened.

"So," continued Jewel, "is that your owner?"

The male looked back to see an old lady feeding the pigeon. The macaw looked back at Jewel and shook his head.

"Not exactly. My owner is jogging around the park. That's her grandmother."

"Her grandma?"

The macaw nodded.

"Yes. My owner decided to take her grandmother to Rio. Her grandmother always wanted to visit Rio."

"Oh," said Jewel, wishing she hadn't asked. "So how long are you going to stay in Rio?"

"I don't know. My owner is acting very weird. Ever since she read that magazine of endangered species, she hasn't been the same. I feel like these are the final days I will spend with her."

"She's doing the right thing though."

The male faced Jewel from looking at the elder woman.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a Spix's Macaw."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"And I'm one."

"Yeah."

"And we're endangered."

"Yeah."

By this point, Jewel was suspecting he didn't quite get it. She continued though.

"And we're the only ones that can secure a future for our generation."

"Yea… Oh…"

The male's eyes widened as he gulped, shrinking his neck a little. Jewel couldn't help but giggle from his action.

"B-but we…we just m-met."

Jewel shook her head.

"Not now. We have to see if we like each other."

"You mean…be friends."

"Yes."

"Oh…but I've never had bird friends before."

"You never had?" wondered Jewel.

"You'll be the first."

"But haven't you talked to other birds?"

"Well, back in the States, there are these two geese, but I don''t consider them as friends. They make fun of me for being inside my owner's house."

"I see. Well, I'll be a better friend than those geese."

The male Spix's Macaw smiled.

"Thanks, Jewel."

Jewel happily grinned.

"You remembered my name."

"How could I forget?"

Jewel blushed.

"You know, the last time we met, I didn't quite catch your name."

The male macaw shook his head.

"I'm already off to a bad start."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Jewel.

"I forgot to ask you how you were. I mean, I got you out of the fire, and you fainted. I wondered off to find some water to wake you up, but you were gone by the time I got back."

"Oh, so that's why no one saw you."

The male macaw scratched his head.

"No one saw me?"

"Well, the birds I asked. After you left, a flamingo and my friend helped me to my friend's den."

"Oh, but I'm glad you're alright, standing her as beautiful as you were the first time I met you."

"Thank you," giggled a blushing Jewel. "You know, I could thank you more formally if you tell me your name."

"Oh, yeah. It's-"

"Jewel! Jewel!"

The two macaws looked up at the sky. Jewel noticed that Celina had called her name. She faced her new friend.

"I'll be back."

She took to the skies and confronted Salvia in midair. Celina sighed.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. I found something that I need help on. The club owner's mate told me that there was a blue bird found in the pile of wood. I told her that I needed to find you first. I feel that you need to see this."

"Alright Celina, but I need to tell you something. I found him."

"Found who?"

"The male Spix's Macaw I told you about."

"You did? Where is he?"

"Follow me."

The two girls flew down to the ground where Jewel had spoken to the male macaw. But he wasn't there. From where she stood, Jewel looked at the bench where the old lady was feeding the pigeons from. She wasn't there either. Worried, Celina looked at her friend.

"Uh, Jewel, where is he?"

"He… But he was…he was right here."

Jewel faced Celina.

"You have to believe me."

"Sure," replied Celina unsurely.

"You don't," said Jewel, slightly disappointed.

Of course, this made Celina feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, Jewel. I… Well, he could've walked off."

"I guess," said Jewel, wondering why he would do that. The old lady wasn't there, so probably he noticed the old lady walking away and followed her. But why hadn't he said goodbye to her.

"C'mon, Jewel. I need you to come with me."

Jewel faced Celina and nodded. The two birds took to the skies and headed to the burnt down club.


	4. Identity

In the alley near the street and in-between two apartment buildings was where the club used to stand. The once thriving club was nothing more than a memory. Others would move on and find a new club. Others would gossip and speak of the fire. And one would cry. It happened to be the club owner Dante. Passed down to him by his father and his father before him, the club was a family tradition. Now, that material tradition burned away in an instant. Dante and his mate Janice had only arrived to observe the wreckage to see if the rumors were true. They never expected to find a corpse.

Dante had spotted a blue-feathered bird underneath some of the fallen pieces of wood and some burnt ash. As he sent his mate away to look for some blue birds that could help identify the body, he flew out to find some help to move the debris on top of the corpse. He didn't have to go very far. He found some Magnificent Frigatebirds flying from the beach, most likely coming from victory against the seagulls for food. He asked for their help, and they were happy too since they've all been in the club once before and heard what happened.

Janice had returned what seemed empty-winged. Her mate faced her and asked the question.

"So, did you find any blue birds?"

Janice nodded.

"I found one. She told me she was getting her friend."

Janice watched as the frigatebirds slowly cleared the burnt wood and ash.

"You found help?"

"Yep. They heard what had happened and decided to help."

Janice sighed.

"Hopefullly, we can identify the blue bird. I mean, what if he had something going for him, like a family or a future mate."

"Then why would he come here? I mean, did his life suck."

Janice narrowed her eyes. Frightened, Dante ducked his head a little.

"Dante, this is no time for jokes. A bird died, and we need to see who it was so we could report his death to his family."

Dante sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dear."

"Well, hopefully these two blue macaws can help us out."

"Uh, when are they coming?"

Just then, Janice and Dante felt something landing behind them and turned around. Jewel and Celina landed in front of them and smiled at the couple.

"Hi, Janice," said Celina.

"Oh, hi, um… Well, this is embarrassing. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh…I guess I never said it. It's Celina."

"Celina," repeated Janice and then looked at Jewel. "And you must be Jewel."

Why does everyone know me, thought Jewel. I wasn't on the Oprah Winfrey Show or Dr. Phil.

Jewel thought about her thought.

Why would I think of American talk-shows? God, I think I'm spending too much time in Rio with the tourists, I think. But I don't hang around humans. It must be those talking boxes and moving pictures boxes they use.

"Jewel? Jewel."

Jewel's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. She faced Celina with a blank expression.

"Huh?"

"Dante was introducing himself."

"Dante?"

Jewel faced the male Scarlet Macaw named Dante.

"Oh, hi…um, sorry. I kind of dozed off."

"You do a lot of daydreaming I see."

Jewel slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. So…why did you call us here?"

"Oh, that's right. We should get back to the matter at him. Well, I used to be the club owner of Tango Sauce, before it burned to the ground yesterday night. It was horrible to hear the news since the club was a family tradition and I was going to pass it down to my son when he became of age, but now it seems that won't happen. I wanted my son to feel the sensation of being future owner like I was able to when my father showed me the rest. Oh, the times we shared together in the club. And my mate. That's where I met her. See, I was only a few days away of becoming owner. My father was stepping down soon, so-"

"Dear," interrupted Janice. "You're going off again."

Dante thought about it and looked back at Jewel and Celina who seemed uninterested in his memories. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. There is a reason why I need your help."

"Our help?" wondered Celina.

Dante nodded.

"You see-"

"Dante."

The four macaws turned their attentions towards the three frigatebirds. They had just finished clearing most of the debris on the blue macaw. Dante faced the two blue macaws.

"I know it may be painful, but I need your help."

Celina slowly nodded.

"Okay."

The frigatebirds moved a little away to let the macaws surrounded the corpse on the ground. The couple was on the corpse's right side as Jewel and Celina stood along its left side. Jewel and Celina let their eyes examine the body. Dante looked at the blue macaws.

"So, do you know who it might be?"

There was silence. Dante waited for an answer. Soon, Celina looked up at Dante and Janice.

"Yeah," simply said Celina.

"You know who it is?" questioned Dante.

Before Celina replied, Jewel shook her head.

"That can't be. That's impossible."

Concerned, Celina faced her friend.

"What is it?"

"Celina, it looks like the bird I kept telling you about."

"What?" she wondered dully.

"Yes," said Jewel as a tear escaped one of her eyes. "It's him. The male Spix's Macaw."

"The male Spix's Macaw?" wondered Janice. "But I thought you saw him just now. I thought you said with him, there was two."

"Well…now, there's one," Jewel replied with sadness.

Celina shook her head.

"Jewel, it can't be him."

"But Celina-"

"Now hold on before you jump to the ending here. This bird has tiny yellow burnt feathers around his eyes."

The Lear's Macaw faced the Scarlet Macaw couple.

"It's a guy I met in the club. He must've not made it. Poor guy."

"Was he special to you?" asked Dante.

Celina shook her head.

"Not a chance. He just asked me out to dance before the club caught on fire. He deserted me to save his own life. I thought he made it out. I guess I was wrong. I think his name was Ramon. He's a Lear's Macaw too."

"Do you know anything else?" asked Dante.

As Celina told Dante and Janice what she knew about Ramon, Jewel looked down at the body. To her, it reminded her about the Spix's Macaw. She had jumped the gun into thinking it was him. Her mind was just playing tricks on her. Because of the blue feathers and the same height, she had imagined the bird to be the Spix's Macaw. Even now, looking at the burnt corpse, she saw the image of the male. …It looked so much like him though. Was this it? Had her mind completely lost it? She had seen the guy an hour ago, breathing and flapping, before he mysteriously vanished. How could it be possible the burnt victim was the same guy? Why did she ever conceive that thought?

"Jewel."

Jewel heard her name and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she told Celina.

"Woah Jewel. I've never seen you thinking so hard. What's on your mind?"

"Well…I just thought…"

She remembered the couple was standing in front of her with a couple of frigatebirds standing around. Not wanting to continue to make a fool out of herself, she shook her head and faked a content smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Well," began Dante, "thanks for your help. I know a few Lear's Macaws, so I'll ask around if this Ramon had a family or future mate."

"No problem," said Celina. "Well, are you ready to fly, Jewel."

"Y-Yeah," said Jewel, rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?"

"I just…need some water. That's all."

Jewel smiled, "C'mon. I'll race you to the jungle."

Jewel took off immediately after she said that. Celina, still confused on what was happening with Jewel, took to the skies and joined in racing her friend back to the jungle. Dante and Janice watched them leave and smiled.

"Thanks to Celina, we have a name," said Janice.

"Yeah, but her friend of hers, Jewel; she seemed kind of shocked at the body too, like if it was someone she cared about."

"Do you think she was falling in love with Ramon?"

"No. I can't help but feel she wondered it was someone else."

The two birds looked back at the body.

"Ramon," breathed Dante. "You will soon rest in peace."


	5. The Troubled Jewel

Celina watched as Jewel raised her head from underneath the water and shook the water off of her feathers. She couldn't help but worry about her friend. Jewel had told her that she saw a male Spix's Macaw, a second blue macaw that she appeared to be attracted to. She said that he rescued her from the fire, yet no one reported of seeing another macaw. She then saw one at the park and it seemed they had an actual conversation, but when Jewel led her down to meet this fellow, he vanished. At the burned-down club, Jewel thought the dead body of Ramon was the exact same body of the male Spix's Macaw. Celina wetted her right wing and combed the top of her head with it.

"Jewel?"

Jewel looked at her friend with a mix of curiosity and fatigue in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

Jewel cupped some water with her wing and wiped her eyes.

"A little tired, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure there's nothing you like to talk about?"

Jewel faced Celina again, this time with a questioning look.

"Talk about what?"

Not wanting to get Jewel mad, Celina shook her head and looked down at her reflection.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Jewel half-closed her eyes. She knew what Celina wanted to talk about.

"Don't try to brush it off. I know, Celina. You want to talk about him."

"Look, Jewel," Celina unwarily said, looking back up at her, "it's just that there hasn't been anyone else who has seen this bird. Even if he lived in a hotel room as a pet, birds would know."

"So…you think I'm making it up?"

"No, no…but it's kind of hard to accept-"

"Accept what? Accept that he's real."

"Look, Jewel, you're tired. It has been a long day, and I think what you need is rest."

"Rest? Celina, what are you trying to say? You think I'm delusional?"

"No…but I just think rest is good…for both of us. I'm tired too."

Jewel narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks, Celina. I thought you were my friend. I thought you believed me."

A tear slid down Jewel's cheek and hit the surface of the water.

"But I guess I was wrong."

With that, Jewel flew away. Celina viewed Jewel going up into the sky and disappearing from her sight. Celina looked down and sighed. She took to the skies and flew towards the opposite direction, back home.

* * *

Dante and Janice, the Scarlet Macaw couple, had finally returned to their den in the middle of the dense jungle. Dante had promptly gone to sleep when they returned. Janice couldn't close her eyes and join him in dreamland. Her mind was wondering about what happened when she brought Jewel and Celina to identify the body. Her thoughts were more focused on Jewel. Jewel had claimed the body of the bird belonged to a Spix's Macaw…but that was impossible. There wasn't another Spix's Macaw other than Jewel, or was there? This rattled her head back and forth.

"Why would she think that?" whispered Janice to herself. "Why would she say that was a Spix's Macaw when it looked more like a Hyacinth Macaw?"

She rubbed the top of her head.

"Maybe," she said, dropping her wing to her side, "she had ended a relationship with- No, she's the only Spix's Macaw."

She breathed out to relax.

"Could she be having thoughts of the past? I remember as a chick, there were a couple of families with Spix's Macaws. Poor thing. The past might be disturbing her now. It makes sense. After all, she is the only one."

"Dear, what are you talking about?"

Janice peeked behind her shoulder to see her mate of twenty years get to his feet. He rubbed his eyes so they could open and let out a yawn.

"You slept well?" smiled Janice.

Dante nodded.

"What's on your mind, Janice?" asked the concerned Dante.

"Always know when something is troubling me."

"Well, I have been with the most gorgeous macaw for twenty years now. Now, what's on your mind?"

"Well, it's that Spix's Macaw called Jewel."

Dante's spirit of helping his mate began to die. He didn't really want to talk about Jewel, because it reminded him about the burnt bird, which reminded him of his burned-down club.

"Jewel?"

Janice nodded.

"I'm concerned about her. She thought that body was another Spix's Macaw."

Dante shook her head.

"No. She just got confused and probably she thought that was someone she knew when she was a chick."

Janice raised her eye in question.

"And doesn't that seem troubling?"

Dante pondered on this and answered, "It's not my problem."

Janice narrowed her eyes and placed her wings on her hips.

"Dante! How can you say that?"

"Wel-well…um…"

There was a long pause before he continued.

"Look, Dear. I'm still depressed about the club burning down. I'm not…thinking straight. Jewel, she said that was a Spix's Macaw, right? Well, the only thing to do is confront the poor girl and ask her what's on her mind."

"You know, Dante. That's a good idea."

Dante nodded.

"Come back soon."

Dante continued to lazily nod, but he abruptly stopped.

"Wait. What? I'm supposed to do it?"

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no, but I think it's best you do it. She's a female after all. You'll have more in common. I might say the wrong things. You know…like now."

Janice thought about it.

"You're right. I'm able to take your unhelpful advice, but Jewel needs real advice."

Dante half-closed his eyes.

"Unhelpful? Didn't I just-"

Janice leaned forward and kissed Dante goodbye.

"I'll probably be home by sundown."

With that, she took off into the jungle. Dante scratched his head and shrugged.

"At least I get to sleep more."

* * *

Jewel landed on one of the wooden pools of the pier. Usually, it would be taken by a seagull, but today was an exception. Tourism had slightly died since yesterday, and there was slightly less people at the beach. She saw some people were in the water as some others were either sunbathing or playing a beach sport. The unusual thing was that the percentage of locals at the beach grew, but it still didn't surpass the tourists. She sighed.

Is Celina right, thought Jewel. Am I really losing it? But…I saw him. Just like any bird, I saw him. I could feel his warmth and touch. I could hear and see him. I… He was there. I know he was. I'm not making this up… If only I knew his name.

"Hey, Jewel."

Jewel looked around and then down at the beach. Right below her, standing on the sand was the male Spix's Macaw. She smiled and waved down at him. He waved his right wing back and smiled. Jewel expanded her wings and flew down next to him. She faced him.

"Hello."

"Hi," he replied. "It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Fine…I think."

The male's amber eyes begin to shine with concern.

"What's wrong?"

Jewel stared at his concerning eyes and sighed.

"Oh, it's just my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Celina. I thought she believed me. I thought…"

There was a long pause. Jewel looked down at the ground. The male bird got impatient, but he calmly indirectly asked her to continue.

"Believed in what, Jewel?"

"In you," breathed Jewel as she looked up at the male.

"In me?"

Jewel sighed in frustration.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh, it's just that no one believes me. I mean, I say I found you, a male Spix's Macaw, and they say I'm making it up."

Jewel shook her head.

"I don't know what to do. Since they haven't met you, they think I'm crazy."

"Crazy?" wondered the male. "Heh, I guess birds believe their eyes more than their ears."

"I guess," slightly smirked Jewel.

There was a moment of silence, giving Jewel time to think. A thought came into her head, which made her smile.

"Hey. I know. Um, would you mind coming with me to the jungle? That way, I can show my friend I'm not crazy."

The male nervously corked his head to one side and rubbed his neck.

"I'm…not too fond of that idea."

"Why not? This gives you a chance to go back into the jungle. You know, back home."

"Home? That's four thousand eight hundred seventy-six miles north from here."

Jewel had a bewilderment look on her face.

"What?"

"That's about where the northern part of the United States is."

"Oh," came Jewel's settled voice. "No. I meant where you're from. You're a Spix's Macaw, right?"

The male looked at his body, expanding his wing out and then looking at it.

"Yes."

"Well, your native country is here."

"In-in Rio?"

"Well, the jungle more than Rio, but yeah."

The male ducked his neck and gulped.

"Jungle? Oh, I don't do jungles."

"What's the matter?"

"Haven't you seen those movies about scary animals in the Amazon?"

"Well, er, no."

The male shivered a bit.

"Seeing an anaconda that big…"

Jewel sighed.

"Relax. Those movies are over-exaggerating. I live in the jungle. I haven't seen snakes that big. Now, don't you want to come with me?"

The male nodded.

"Well, yes, as long as you're by me."

Jewel smiled.

"Thanks…um, I still don't know your name."

The male thought about it.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's Bl-"

"Jewel! Jewel!"

The expression on Jewel's face died as she heard her name, but then she thought of something. Someone can finally meet this male. She smiled and waved up in the air. She couldn't promptly distinguish the looks of the bird, but the voice was familiar and recent.

"Janice, down here!"

The bird heard her as it began to descend from the sky. She faced where the male macaw stood.

"Well, now you get-"

She blinked her eyes twice to see if it was true. The male macaw was gone. She looked from left to right and sighed.

"Not again," she mumbled.

Janice landed in front of her.

"Hey, Jewel. I was looking for you."

"Oh," Jewel slightly smiled. "What about?"

"I was just wondering if everything was okay."

Jewel slightly narrowed her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Janice flinched at this irritated Jewel, but she continued to talk.

"Well, Jewel, I mean…it's about the male Spix's Macaw."

"Janice, no offense, but you just met me."

"I know, but I'm worried. I think you're…er…"

"Crazy?"

"No, no," panicked Janice. "Um, do you have anything you want to talk about the past?"

"About the past? Well, it was a good time in my life. Why?"

"Well, I think that you have something in the past that-"

"Makes me see some things."

"Jewel, I only want to help."

"So, you think I'm making up the male Spix's Macaw."

"No. I mean he could exist, but no one has seen him."

Until I drag him into the jungle for ditching me again, thought Jewel.

"I know you and Celina are worried about me, but I'm fine. I just…came to the beach to rest."

"That's good. Jewel, I will never know what you went through, but if you need anything, just come and see me."

"Alright, thanks."

There was an awkward pause before Janice concluded.

"Well, I'll just see you around."

Janice took to the skies and flew off. Jewel watched her for a little bit as she left. She narrowed her eyes and looked around.

"Where did he go?" she demanded to no one in particular.

"Here," came a voice.

She watched as the male Spix's Macaw walked out from behind a wooden pole that supported the pier. He nervously smiled, but Jewel's angry expression changed it to a frown.

"Look. I'm sorry, Jewel."

"Why did you hide behind the pole?"

"Well…," started the male Spix's Macaw, nervously tapping his wings. "I was just…a little scared."

"Scared? But Janice's a macaw like us."

"I know, but it's just that I'm not very good with foreigners..well, just meeting new birds."

"Then how did you get enough courage to talk to me?"

"Well…you looked like one of my own, except more beautiful. I was really nervous to be honest, but I knew I had to talk to you."

Jewel smiled warmly.

"That's so sweet…but we should work on your bird skills more. I guess being close to humans made you further away from birds. Let's fix that."

"How though? The closest macaws are in-"

The macaw stopped himself and gulped. Jewel smiled as something twinkled in her eye.

"That's right," Jewel said. "The jungle."


	6. You Gotta Believe Me

"The jungle," gulped the male Spix's Macaw. "Isn't that kind of dangerous? Scratch that. Isn't it dangerous?"

Jewel smiled.

"Look. There's nothing to worry about. It's just a quick fly to the jungle."

"The quick fly of terror."

Jewel shook her head.

"No…well, er, not entirely."

"Oh great. Um, I think I'll pass up the opportunity."

"What? And just live in Rio?"

"I don't live in Rio."

"Ugh, you know what I mean: in a human's society. Don't you want to explore and see?"

"I can explore and see anything in the comfort of my own home. Just read books or surf the web. That's more than the adventure I seek for."

Jewel narrowed her eyes. The male flinched.

"Listen, they all think I'm a little crazy because they haven't seen you. I'm not crazy."

Frightening though, thought the male macaw.

"C'mon. Please. Do it for me."

That one seductive look from Jewel destroyed the macaw's stubbornness.

"Fine," he sighed, "but…my wing is slightly injured. I can't really fly now,"

Jewel half-closed her eyes.

"Seriously? You're weaseling out?"

"Who said anything about weasels?" smirked the macaw. "There're other means of transportation."

* * *

Celina opened her eyes after a troubling dream. She was in her den about a dozen meters away from the river. Across the river was where Jewel lived. Jewel, her friend that she met two years ago who became her best friend. The same best friend who she thought was seeing things. The same best friend she thought was messed up in the head. A friend...that needed her.

She sighed, remembering the dream. The dream… The message was clear in it. Jewel was in there. She saw Jewel in the distance with two other macaws a few meters behind her friend. One was male and the other was female; both were older than Jewel was. They were the only birds perched in a tree branch, a few trees away from the other birds. Celina, she was on a branch with different birds, accepted amongst them. It appeared that Jewel and the two other Spix's Macaws were not. Just then, a light momentarily blinded the inhabitants of the jungle. It came from the north. Celina and the other birds faced north as the bright light dimmed. Celina gasped as she saw that from the north, a male came; a male that was a Spix's Macaw around Jewel's age. It flew pass them and landed next to Jewel. Soon, the other birds began to notice and some flew towards the group of Spix's Macaws. Then she woke up.

That dream… Celina knew the message. She had to talk to Jewel and apologize for her actions towards her friend. She rose to her feet and stretched out her wings. Celina walked towards the entrance of her den and was surprised at what she saw. Janice was perched on the edge of Celina's branch. Celina cautiously walked out of her den.

"Hello?"

The female Scarlet Macaw turned towards Celina and smiled.

"Hi."

"Yes, hi…um…Janice. How did you…er…"

Janice put on that awkward, nervous smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know it's weird, me showing up randomly and all. I just… Well, actually, um, there's a good reason why I stopped by. See, I talked to Jewel, and I'm concerned about her. I know that I just met you two, but I think she needs help."

Celina sighed and looked down towards the bark of the branch.

"I-I know."

Celina looked up at Janice.

"Jewel needs help. I think she needs a friend who listens. I…I haven't been that friend to her. I feel horrible. Jewel has been my friend for a long time. To me, it seems forever. It's like we're sisters. However, I didn't listen. I-I want to fix that."

Celina paused to reflect on what she said.

"You said you talked to Jewel?"

Janice nodded.

"I confronted her at the beach."

Celina quickly thought.

"At the beach? Hopefully, she's still there. Thanks, Janice."

Celina opened her wings and was about to take off when Janice's voice stopped her.

"Wait, Celina."

Celina faced Janice, curious on what she was going to say.

"What is it?"

"Um…er, just good luck."

Celina smiled and took off. Janice watched as the Hyacinth Macaw flew towards Rio. She wanted to go. She wanted this problem between friends to be resolved. She didn't want Jewel and Celina to stop being friends. She had experienced that feeling before. It had been her fault. She and her friend had met this Scarlet Macaw at the club, and they ended up fighting over him, which destroyed their friendship. Though it was through a different scenario, the feeling of the loss of a best friend, almost like a family member, was still the same. Just seeing these two; she had felt something wrong with them, like if they had lost trust with each other. She had seen and felt past feelings as Jewel and Celina's friendship was jeopardized. She just didn't want them to experience the events of what happened to her after her friend won this male bird over and started to show a grudge to her.

"Celina, make everything right."

* * *

Through the jungle flew a whitish, large RC airplane, disturbing the quietness of nature. Jewel sat in front of the male macaw. She had the stubby control in her possession. The male sat closely behind her, resting his wings on her shoulder so he could be able to talk loud enough without shouting to make her hear him. And also to hear her as well.

"So...why am I controlling this thing again?" asked Jewel.

"Because you know where to go."

"But...I've never controlled something like this."

"Don't worry," smiled the macaw. "You're doing fine."

Jewel smiled at his complement. Usually for girls, they would get complemented on their looks, which was fine, but those were the ones to watch out for. If it was just for beauty and no communication, it would be a miserable life full of deception between the supposed-mated-for-life couple. Bl-, the male macaw seemed different. He was awed by her beauty, but he also trusted her and looked inside of her, in a non-creepy way. And though their time together was still very young, it felt like they've known each other for years. She briefly glanced back.

"Thank you very much."

The male's beak dropped in shock. He stumbled at his words, slowly pointing at the object in front of them, getting bigger.

"Tr-Tr-Tree!"

Jewel quickly looked forward to see as the nose of the plane crashed into the tree's trunk. With a sudden stop, she and the male flew forward. She was sandwiched between the male and the trunk. The plane fell towards the ground, and the two macaws quickly followed. They landed side-by-side with their bellies slamming the ground. The male macaw slowly lifted himself halfway off the ground.

"Almost fine," he mumbled.

He looked over at Jewel as he got to his feet.

"Jewel, are you okay?"

Jewel lifted her head off the ground and faced the male macaw. She saw that he extended his wing out in helpfulness. She accepted it, and he helped her as she helped herself up to her feet. She dusted herself off.

"Well, that was...interesting, I think."

She looked to see where the plane was and saw it trashed. She faced the male with concern.

"Uh, would your neighbor..."

Jewel paused as the macaw faced the broken RC plane. He sighed nervously.

"Well, uh, that's why we didn't leave a note."

"WHAT!"

The male ducked his head. He never seen her so furious...and scary. How they got the plane was they basically 'borrowed' it. The male Spix's Macaw knew of a guy, who happened to be next door to the room the macaw was staying in, that had a RC plane. The macaw convinced Jewel it would be quicker and said the guy wouldn't mind. When they went inside the guy's four-star hotel room through the opened window on the fifth floor, the man wasn't there. The male macaw was supposed to leave a note...but it seems he had forgotten to. Now, the macaw had to deal with the frustrated Jewel.

"Li-listen. I'll fix the whole thing when I get back."

The male macaw looked around.

"So, where are we?"

Jewel narrowed her eyes at him since he was changing the subject, but she was being concerned with herself as her mind set back into thinking where Celina lived. She looked around and spotted a tree. The occupant of it was Celina. She smiled and faced the male.

"At least we're here. C'mon."

Jewel opened her wings and looked back at the male.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there. It's just that my wing hurts. I don't want to strain it more, so I'll just climb."

Jewel watched him as he waddled over to the tree and started climbing the bark. She was impressed by the way he climbed. He had such strength if he was that agile in climbing up the tree. Jewel watched as he made it close to the top branch. It was her queue to fly up and catch up with him. She flew up and landed next to him as he reached the top of the branch. He faced her.

"You seem to be doing fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Your wing. It doesn't hurt after we crashed, does it?"

Jewel looked down at her wings. They were perfectly fine. Even her back was fine. She didn't feel any pressure as the macaw male sandwiched her against the tree. He must have prevented it somehow.

"No," she replied. "I'm fine."

"Jewel, who are you talking to?"

The Spix's Macaws turned their attention towards the Hyacinth Macaw standing right near the entrance from inside the den. Jewel smiled.

"Celina," she greeted.

"Hi, Jewel. Um, Jewel, I'm sorry...about not listening to you."

Jewel's expression brightened up.

"Really?"

Celina nodded.

"That's great, Celina. Um..."

Jewel glanced back at the male macaw and extended a wing out towards him to present him.

"Celina, this is my friend."

"Hi," waved the male.

Celina looked towards the direction of the male and then faced Jewel.

"Don't worry, Jewel. I'll get help."

Jewel was confused at her friend's words. Couldn't Celina see the other macaw standing near them? Celina started to walk towards where the male stood. At first, Jewel thought they would bump into each other, but then, Celina passed through the male as if he were fog. Jewel's eyes widened greatly as she saw this phenomenon. She thought she was dreaming, so she rubbed her eyes and blinked twice. Nope. It was real. Standing near the tip of the branch, Celina faced Jewel.

"I'll be back with some help, Jewel. Just do me a favor and stay right here."

Celina took off. Jewel couldn't really comprehend what Celina said. She was still in shock about what happened. The male now knew he had to explain. He sighed in defeat.

"Jewel, I know this is shocking, but there's a explanation."

Jewel was still breathless. To see what normal birds couldn't. She felt like those actors who see ghost in movies, but the only difference between her and them was that this was for real. She managed to have a thought and stumbled at her words.

"Wh-Who are y-you?"

The male macaw looked at her with sincerity and shame in his eyes.

"My name is Blake."


	7. Reasoning

"Blake?"

Standing before Jewel was a Spix's Macaw called Blake. She did not mind the name, but just the fact that Celina didn't hear him and walked through him told her that he was not real. He was one of those things people heard in stories of horror or fright; sometimes hearing them in comedy. He was what some humans would dress-up in for Halloween if they could not afford a costume. He was what a few people hunted for; you know, like those people that buy thousands of dollars in equipment and have a show that aired on Syfy and the Discovery Channel. Standing before Jewel was none other than a ghost.

"W-Who… Th-this is im-"

Jewel shook her head.

"No. This can't be real. This…can't be real."

She looked down at the branch and sighed.

"Jewel," came Blake's caring voice.

Jewel looked up to see the ghost again. She narrowed her eyes, which frightened Blake.

"You! Why don't you just leave me alone! Everyone thinks I'm crazy because of you."

Blake sighed.

"Listen, Jewel. I never meant for this to happen. My goal was to make sure you were safe."

"Safe?"

Jewel had a memory flash before her eyes when she was in the burning club. The spirit Blake had dragged her out to safety. Soon, a thought came.

"If you're a ghost, how come you were able to drag me out of that fire?"

"Well, there are some that say that spirits near their final resting place grow stronger."

Final resting place, thought Jewel.

"So, does that mean you died in there?"

"That club was rebuilt some time ago."

"But I thought Dante said that this was the first time the club burned down."

"That's because his father forgot that his father, Dante's grandfather, had a similar incident."

_The flames of wrath were spreading throughout the large bird-size tent rapidly. The panicking cries of birds echoed throughout the club as they fled towards the exit. The fire had started in a small corner and soon escalated once a drunk bird decided to throw his warm bottle of tequila at it. This all happened because of one Cuban cigar._

_Birds quickly ran out towards the entrance. Blake was with those fleeing out. It was him and his mate Daisy. They had dropped their three chicks off at their friend's house to have a night to celebrate their first anniversary. They had gone to the club to enjoy the smooth tones of jazz. However, they didn't expect the night to end like this. The two birds followed the crowd to the entrance. They were one of the few last birds reaching for the door._

_All of a sudden, Daisy tripped and fell to the floor. Blake had stopped and turned around to pick her up. She nodded as thanks, but her expression suddenly turned into a frown. Blake looked back and saw that a beam of wood stood in-between them and freedom. It was a thin beam of wood, like plywood or something like that. It had fallen as Blake helped his mate up. He thought he heard something, but he didn't know it was that great. The plank of wood was catching on fire fast. Why was it catching on fire so quickly? Most likely it had grease from people touching it with grease hands or a teen prank. How did it fall right in front of Blake and Daisy? Gravity pushed it down as someone accidentally knocked it of the roof. The point was now. The fire was already crawling up from both ends of the wood towards the middle. Blake knew that at this rate, none of them would make it. He looked over to his mate with watery eyes and planted a quick, passionate kiss._

"_Blake, why-"_

"_Goodbye, Daisy. Promise me that you will take care of the chicks."_

_Daisy's green eyes grew in horror as she realized what was going on. Before she could object, Blake picked her up and ran towards the burning plank. As he predicted, the flames were closing in fast on the wood, but there was still a window for one of them to go through. Without thought, he threw Daisy through the opening as the flames closed the window to freedom behind her. Daisy hit the floor, but she quickly rebounded up and looked towards the burning plywood._

"_Blake? Blake!"_

"_Daisy, you have to get out of here!" a voice yelled at her._

"_But-but I can't leave without you!"_

"_I know it's painful, Dear, but you must get out. Think about the chicks."_

"_But…"_

_Tears splashed on the ground. Daisy heard what she heard and knew Blake was right. The chicks needed someone. It was better than no one. She looked up from the floor and faced where she imagined Blake to be standing._

"_I-I love you, Blake!" she cried._

"_I love you too, Daisy. Daisy, this year with you has been the best of my life. I never got to tell you this. Happy anniversary, my Love."_

"_Happy anniversary," she repeated with tears in her eyes, "my Dearest." _

_Daisy turned around and escaped with her life spared and a tale to tell her chicks about their father as Blake waited as the flames consumed his flesh._

"So I was burned alive on that day. I died happy knowing my mate was alright, but I wasn't sent anywhere. I remained in this world, flying around Rio and getting familiar with my surroundings. Soon, I became aware that our species was growing thin. Recently, I heard in the club you were the only macaw left. That's when I decided to protect you."

"But-but how… Why me? I mean, why can I only seen you? How can I see you?"

"The club was rebuilt on my final resting place. They defiled my grave. I didn't mind, but I was trapped here because the building was blocking the light at the end of the tunnel. Some say that a spirit is stronger near its resting place. Well, that's me. I drew in power from the outside world to make me visible to you, but it wasn't enough. You helped me in-between, Jewel."

"I-I h-helped you?" stammered a bewildered Jewel. "But how?"

"Well, since I guess I'm already dead, you can't kill me if I say this. In spirit Jewel, that's the weak chain of your character. Just the fear of knowing that you're the last Spix's Macaw has dampened your spirits."

Jewel absorbed what Blake said. At first, she was going to yell at him, exclaiming that wasn't the reason. Who cares if he was a ghost? She was going to pulverize him. But she thought about it. The truth was being told to her. Being the last of your kind; what a fear that was. The first time she saw Blake, happiness filled her soul. She wasn't the last one anymore. She felt happy being with someone of her own kind, a feeling she experienced with her parents. Of course, she didn't want that feeling to go away, but things change, like now. She felt secure and glad when she first met Blake, hoping for the best, but that fire of hope died out as she discovered he was not part of this world.

"When that fire started," continued Blake, "it was like I was living it all over again. Just seeing you struggling to get out reminded me of Daisy. I'm sorry for controlling your body, but I had to."

"Control my body?"

"Yes. The fear and anxiety to get out and the memories gave me enough energy to enter your body and lead you out fast. Once outside, your spirit pushed me out,, and your body collapsed on the floor, still breathing."

"But… But I thought you dragged me out?"

"Your mind probably thought that. Jewel, I just wanted to save you, like I did before with Daisy. After the building was burnt down, my grave was exposed to the light again, but I couldn't go up. I made up my mind to protect you, but I couldn't really follow you around. I had to play it safe. That was part of the plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

Suddenly, a small tranquilizer dart stabbed Jewel's side. Her eyes felt heavy as her vision became blurry. She closed her eyes and entered a sudden sleep. She fell off the tree, but she was soon caught in a large butterfly net. The person holding the net looked down at Jewel and smiled. He faced the person who shot the bird.

"Thanks, Mingo. Now, let's get her back to the lab."

The man carrying the net walked back to the mustached, lightly brown skinned Mingo. Mingo looked down at his shot and looked up at the man that caught it.

"Was that what you were looking for, Dr. Monteiro?"

"Yes. The last female Spix's Macaw. Hopefully, we can save this species."

The two men walked back to where they parked their jeep. Blake followed them. This was not part of his plan.


	8. The Truth

Jewel's eyes slowly opened themselves. Jewel lifted her head up and looked around. It appeared she was in a tree den. She shook her head slightly and rubbed it with her wing, hoping the slight dizziness would go away. She cautiously rose to her feet and looked around the den more closely. Something was wrong.

"This…this isn't my den."

Maybe someone helped me up, she thought. The only thing I remember was talking to that…macaw. Maybe it was just a dream. I mean, ghosts can't be real. I was just sleeping then…but how did I get in this den.

Jewel walked to the entrance where the light entered the den. She walked out and looked out from the branch she stood on. She walked along the branch, looking from side to side. There was no noise, no motion, or no sight of jungle-bound animals. She stared out in confusion.

"Where-where is everyone?"

Jewel then looked up and saw a little through the leaves. She gasped. The light was no natural light from the sun. It brightened through incandescent bulbs and florescent tubes. The open sky of blue with white clouds being gently pushed by the wind was blocked by a metal-structured ceiling. Jewel lowered her head and looked around at the trees she saw.

"What is this place?" she whispered to herself.

"A haven."

The voice startled her by surprise, but it sounded familiar. She turned back and saw the macaw from her supposed dream. She walked up to him and extended a wing out. Her wing did lay upon his shoulder, but she felt coldness and air. She dropped her wing to her side.

"So, you weren't a dream."

The macaw formed a small smile.

"I guess not."

There was a pause of silent. Only stares were exchanged as a way of communication. Suddenly, Jewel sighed and looked around, She then looked back at the macaw.

"So, Blake, is it?"

The Spix's Macaw nodded.

"Do you know what happened? Where am I?"

"Jewel, you were shot."

Jewel gasped in horror and checked for wounds. Confused she didn't find them, she looked back up at Blake. Blake slowly shook his head.

"You were taken down by a tranquilizer."

"Tranquilizer?"

"It's like a dart that makes you fall asleep," answered Blake in lamest terms.

"Oh," Jewel said depressingly.

"Don't worry Jewel. This place is the bird sanctuary. It's a haven for birds."

Jewel's face dropped more.

"So, I'm stuck here?" she wondered with glossy eyes. "But…but I don't want to be stuck here. I can't fly anywhere. I can't eat on my own anytime I want. I can't have a flight where I just go around Rio for fun. Birds…they aren't meant to be trapped."

Blake watched as Jewel cried. He understood her completely.

"Jewel, I know it seems like it's the end, but it's-"

"But?" repeated Jewel angrily. "There are no buts. I'm trapped here, all alone. No one can hear me or knows I'm captured."

Jewel looked off to the side, away from Blake.

"But…what about me?"

There was a pause before Jewel answered.

"In this world," she whispered.

Depressingly, she walked through Blake and entered the den. She plotted herself down in the center of the den and buried her face in her wings and cried. Blake sighed and walked into the den. He towered over her with a calm face.

"Jewel, please don't cry. It'll get better."

Jewel sniffled a bit and tilted her head up from her wings. She narrowed her eyes at Blake.

"The more I hear you, the more I think this is what you wanted."

Blake gulped a little and tapped his wingtips together anxiously.

"Well…um…"

Jewel stood on her feet quickly and glared at Blake up in his face. By fear, he moved his head back a little.

"You...You…You… I hope your soul is damned! How could you take my life from me?"

"But I didn't do anything."

"You wanted me here!" Jewel yelled, expanding her wings in rage.

"Yes," sighed Blake. "I only wished for your safety Jewel. As my soul lingered in this world, I saw our species dwindle down to near extinction. The last Spix's Macaw I saw before you was fifteen years ago. He was a chick being shipped out on a plane."

"So am I really the last one?"

"Well, there's hope."

"Hope? What hope? I am the last female Spix's Macaw."

Jewel narrowed her eyes at Blake.

"You ruined my life," finished Jewel harshly.

Blake shuddered at her voice.

"Uh…"

"Just go," Jewel said silently.

"But Jewel-"

"Just go!" she explained, rising to her feet. "I wish I had never met you."

"But I have my reasons," he said quickly.

"What reasons?" replied Jewel. "I'm stuck here. My life was taken from me. Why do you like that I'm here? Is it payback or something!"

Blake shook his head.

"I… I can't tell you."

Jewel sighed.

"Then…just go. Blake, I don't want to see you ever again."

Blake sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I'll just go then."

Blake slowly vanished in thin air. Jewel watched him go. After he was gone, she sat back down. She then buried her face in her wings and cried. She was Jewel. She was once free. She had a life, outside the boundaries of human's hands. Now, she was just another bird in a human's collection.

Outside the bird sanctuary was a blue bird on the roof, looking over at Rio. No bird or human could see him. He was dead, and he had been dead for quite some time. He was in limbo and had been roaming around Rio in his afterlife. He sighed in satisfication and looked up. In the dark sky was a star that shone as bright as ever. It was blinding to the eyes, but not to his eyes. He smiled and looked out at Rio.

"I did what I could to make sure she was safe. I lied, but it was so she couldn't find me out. I kept my identity secret from her until she was captured. I knew she would be captured. I had saw that bird doctor go to the jungle to look for birds. That's the only reason I left Rio with her. My soul was once bounded to Rio, but it is not anymore. I've done all I can."

He paused to think and grinned.

"Hopefully you are still alive. If you are, the doctor will look for you. After he brings you together, the rest will be up to you, my grandson. I'll see you much later."

With his final farewell, Blake took to the skies for one last time and headed towards the light.

* * *

Time only stops for the dead. For the living, time is essential. Life, though could be cruel, was a timed test. When you die, would you be remembered? Would you set a legacy? Would you set a path for others to follow. Unfortunately, being limited in your space wouldn't get you far, and Jewel was one of them. Through man, this free-roaming bird was now situated in one spot. No interaction with the outside world for her. The birds freely flying around probably thought that the Spix's Macaw had finally gone extinct. Hours turned into days, which turned into weeks, which then turned into a month. One month had gone by for Jewel. Within that month, she tried her best to isolate from the humans that brought in food for her to eat, and for those that got near it, she scratched their faces with her talons and pecked them. She had also tried to escape using a couple of methods. All failed, but she had a feeling the lastest one wouldn't. With a rock, she was pushing a rock in-between the flat bars of the air conditioning air vent so that she could create a hole big enough to escape through. She could only work on it during night, because she knew that during the day she was constantly watched. The man that shot her, Dr. Tulio as she heard, had disappeared for her current week staying in the aviary. She didn't think much of it, seeing that the most important thing was her freedom.

A new day had started, and she was just stretching her wings with a small flight around the fake jungle. She needed the stretch. It would pump her wings for tonight as she continued her attempt for freedom. Usually animals, or people, kept in a small concealed area for a long time would most likely go insane, but not Jewel. Having no social life didn't break her. One of the reasons was due to the fact that she was positive she would escape. Besides, she had grown up like this, seeing that she was the last of her kind.

As she flew, she heard faint banging on something metallic. The sound was heard as if it was made within the walls of aviary. Soon, a voice was roughly heard.

"Help! Help! Let me out of here!"

It sounded like a scared creature was crying for help. At first, Jewel thought she had finally snapped. She was now hearing voices in her head, but soon, she heard a loud squawk as if a child had lost his mother.

"LINDA!"

Jewel stopped in midair and looked back at where the noise was coming from. Soon, the lights dangling from the ceiling turned on. If the lights were turning on, it meant someone was inside. Well, it was breakfast time. Probably an intern had brought her food. Hopefully, the door had been left open so that she could finally escape. She would wait in the trees near the entrance to see if she could finally escape, and if it was true, she would take the opportunity. Happily, she flew towards the fake trees near the entrance to tell wherher or not she could escape.

As she zoomed towards the entrance, she noticed something walking on the ground. It wasn't a bug or anything like that. It looked like a bird. She couldn't see the door that was the entrance of the aviary. Curiosity got the best of her and she headed back at a lower altitude. She didn't want the bird to see her, because she didn't know what kind of bird it was so she zoomed through the bushes. She noticed the figure stopped, frightened. This would be a great opportunity to take it down and see what it really was.

"Uh, I come in peace."

Jewel flew up in front of the bird, flapping her wings in midair. The blue bird she saw was just staring at her. Of course, it crept her out, because of the whole stalking predator thing. She had no choice. She dived down and tackled the blue bird to the ground, putting a foot on his through.

"Quem é você? Quê está fazendo aqui?"

She heard the bird gargle something.

"Que?" she wondered, releasing a little pressure off the bird's throat.

"You're…standing…on my throat."

"Oh," she replied, getting off of him. "You're American."

The male bird rose to his feet and cleared his throat.

"Thanks," the blue bird said.

Jewel was astonished by the resemblance the bird had to her. It looked like if he was one of her kind. Jewel had to make sure, so as he quickly got to his feet, she circled around him, examining him. One main thing that pointed him out was that he looked a lot like Blake. After a month, she didn't forget him, especially because of how he proclaimed he was glad Jewel was confined in the bird aviary. Yet, she felt warmth radiating off this bird.

"Thanks," she heard him. "I need my throat for talking, so thank you."

She needed to make sure that he was the real thing. She pressed her right wing under against his left wing. She looked up to face him.

"You…look like me?"

"Oh," said the male bird, lifting one of his feet up. Jewel had avoided it by backing a little away from him and stared at it confusedly. "Hi. My name is Blu. You know, like the cheese…with a mold on it-"

By this time, Jewel had her mind on something else. Nothing was more important than her freedom. She looked around to see if this was just a trick to let her reveal what she had been doing to try to escape.

"-that smells really bad," finished Blu, but soon, he found himself regretting what he had said. "That's stupid" –and started to whack his head with his foot curled into a fist with every following word he said. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

Suddenly he was grabbed and turned around by Jewel. Blu was dragged by the running Jewel, barely keeping his footing. Jewel suddenly ducked, but Blu did not. His face smacked a low hanging tree branch, and he fell to the ground, letting go of Jewel. He shook his head to see Jewel fly up to a tree and proceeded climbing up that tree. When he reached, he noticed Jewel wasn't there. Surprisingly, Jewel landed in front of him and got to his face.

"Are you ready?"

Jewel knew this bird was real, but she didn't want to do anything with him because he reminded her of Blake a lot. Still, she was curious. There was a key difference between the birds though: this so-called Blu was alive. But Jewel needed to prioritize. First, they would escape, and then they would talk. Plus, escaping from the aviary should be easier now. She couldn't quite hear what was said as she moved some leaves, but when she turned back at him, his beak was fairly close to hers.

"Alright," she said before she was startled in his attempt to kiss her.

"Woah, hi. What are you doing?"

She shoved Blu off her chest. Blu moved back a little and nervously applied in an awkward fashion, turning the question back at her.

"What what what? Uh, what you want me to do. But just for argument sake, what are-what are you doing?"

Jewel dully looked at him and moved the leaves of the branches to reveal the air vent she had been trying to escape from.

"I'm trying to escape," she simply replied.

"Oh, uh, yeah, escape. That's-that's where I was I going with. That thing I just s-"

"Wait, w-wait, w-wait, wait," said Jewel, wagging her left wing in disapproval. "Did you actually think that we were going to **kiss**?"

"No," stammered Blu, backing up. "No-no-no-no."

"We just met!"

"Yeah-yeah. I know, but, uh-"

"How dare you! You think I'm easy? Is that it? Just because you look like me doesn't mean I'll instantly kiss you!"

"Uh, I mean I know how my feathers look, but I'm not that kind of bird."

Just then, a disco ball dropped next to Blu and the lights dimmed into a couple-dance-only love song by Lionel Richie. He moved his head a little to the side and looked at Jewel with worried eyes. He kept his nervous expression.

"Okay. I had nothing to do with that," he stated in defense, but then he moved his head upward, closer to the disco ball and smiled. "But, uh,, I have to admit it's actually a pretty good song."

Jewel watched confusedly as Blu started to warm up to the song and started to sing.

"Naturally," Blu sung in contentment. "Yeah, sing it Loinel."

Jewel had enough. This bird, who she thought would help her, was obviously confused. Being in a cage didn't affect him as much as her. Plus, he attempted to kiss her, a stranger. Who did he think he was? Jewl's frustration built up and he tackled him from the branch down to the ground. Whoever this Blu was, she knew she wasn't going to like him, but little did she know that they would go on a grand adventure that would change their lives forever.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Special thanks to Friendkiller96 for giving me permission to continue this story. So this is the end of "No Name" because it then transitions to the actual movie as you can tell from the section above. Alright then. later until next post.**


End file.
